Whirlwind
by therewithasmile
Summary: She didn't like him at first, the boy who poked at her bubble. But she soon found that dimpled smile surprisingly captivating. Prequel - JadexBeck.


Hey guys,

I got a lot of inspiration to write a back story for Jade and Beck. Opposites attract, and I felt like they needed something to define their relationship and how it began. I might've gotten Beck a little out of character, I apologise! I haven't watched Victorious in a long time.

I love them together. Jade is fun to write. I'm stamping this as completed for now, but I may or may not include their first (probably very awkward) first kiss! That would be fun to write as well, haha.

Written in snapshots, so there are lots of time gaps. Let your imagination determine when each of these events happen.

~**Muse.**

****-(..)-****

Whirlwind :/

She wasn't one for stereotypes. Pretty boy, music geek, nerd, jock. Pretty girls, annoying girls, loser girls, and then the rude ones.

She guessed the latter was the label stamped across her forehead. But Jade didn't mind it – she didn't really care what other people thought about her. She didn't care that heads turned when she walked down the halls, the hushed whispers they thought she couldn't hear as she passed. _"It's __**her**__." _

"_I heard she got kicked out of fifth grade." _

"_I heard she beat up a teacher when he gave her a C." _

"_I heard she's been dating this other goth and they have ceremonies at night to make dead spirits rise." _

She rolled her eyes and let out a loud groan, relishing how the 'annoying girls' jumped and conformed even closer to each other. She flipped her hair over her shoulder as she opened her locker with a shove and began to stuff books in her bag. The things people were saying were absolutely ridiculous. But Jade didn't care, she hated them. There was no point in associating herself with any of them. She could cope like how she always did in her Elementary school. Ignore them all, and beat up those who tried to invade her space.

She slammed her locker shut with a little more force than she expected; the loud 'bang' not phasing her as more unlucky close ones jumped with shock. She rolled her eyes again and slipped the bag over her shoulder, strutting past a few others- one with ridiculous red hair that reminded her of red velvet, and another guy with long-ish brown hair- and into her next period class.

"Welcome to back to Hollywood Arts, everyone!" Said the over-enthusiastic voice. Their teacher had that typical nerdy look (the one where their eyes would bulge out at the mention of neuro-anything), she observed. "Second day, aren't you all _excited_? I said this yesterday but I'm going to repeat it again! I know its _riiight _before lunch but just hold out! Besides, this science is going to wow you _soo_ much, it'll _wow_ the appetite right out of your stomach!"

"_Is that how you ended up becoming a stick?"_ Jade muttered under her breath, not caring if she could be heard. Several heads in the vicinity whirled around in surprise, one of the guys with longer hair turning to stare at her. She felt a little heat prickling at her spine but she shrugged impassively. Her teacher, however, laughed it off.

"Ah, you just transferred into this class. What is your name?"

"You'll know it eventually." No laugh this time. A small part of her felt satisfaction – it always felt nice to belittle others.

The teacher's bulgy eyes narrowed ever so slightly, before his eyes widened – again – and he continued with this enthusiastic voice. "So lets get straight to it! First we begin…"

**-(..)-**

It felt like forever but the bell finally rung.

"And that's it class! Have a good one." Her teacher – whose name she forgot and didn't care to remember, dismissed. Almost immediately everyone got up and began to leave. Jade closed her binder with a snap, turning around and reaching behind her to pull out her book bag.

"Hey."

She didn't turn to face the voice. It was male, it was relaxed, and it was in her space. "What."

"You're new to this class, aren't you?"

She sighed, already feeling annoyed at this voice poking at her side. "You're not that much newer to this class than I am, mister I've-been-here-for-two-days-but-I'm-better-than-you."

He laughed at her tone. She paused. It wasn't a mocking laugh, or a 'you-can't-phase-me' laugh, it was genuine, like she said something _funny_. "Oh man, what you said to Mr. Potakis was hilarious too."

"You found that _funny_?" Jade said incredulously, turning around with surprise.

Her blue eyes locked onto his brown.

"Well, yeah. I mean we were all thinking he was a bit of a stick. But you nailed the head right into the coffin on that one." He had long hair. He has small dimples when he smiled. She narrowed her eyes.

"Why are you talking to me?"

He didn't miss a beat. "Am I not allowed to talk to you?"

_Yes,_ she thought with a bit of resentment. But something told her to shut up and not answer it. If there was one thing Jade did, it was listen to herself. "Usually people don't try to talk to me." _I hope he gets the hint,_ she thought.

"'Cause they haven't tried." He shrugged casually, piquing her interest. She opened her mouth to speak but suddenly the redhead from before – at the lockers - appeared at the doorway.

"Beck!" the redhead called, peering her neck inside of the doorway like it was contagious. Jade's eyebrow raised. She was short and seemed like she was out of it – _waay_ out of it. "Yoo hoo, we're going for lunch now! Are you coming?"

"Sure, Cat." Said Beck as he walked to the door. Jade watched his back as he swept past her to the redhead who was humming to herself obliviously. The two turned to leave. Jade stretched and let out a sigh. That was a very, _very_ strange conversation. She bent down to pick up her things and began to put them back in her bag.

"Oh – hey," The long-haired boy turned around, his head just popping from the doorframe. She grunted to show she was listening. "See you tomorrow Jade." He smiled and left.

Jade groaned and wished he'd hurry up and get out of her life.

**-(..)-**

"Fascinating class today, wasn't it?"

Jade groaned as the boy stopped by her desk _again_ on the way out. "Not really," she responded, hoping her voice showed how disinterested she was. "I mean all his talk about chemicals and ions, it's just so irritating."

"Mm." Beck responded. His eyes were wandering as other students were filing out. Jade tapped her foot against her desk, counting down the seconds until …

"Beck! Lun-"

"I'm coming Cat," he replied, his kind brown eyes filling with a slight edge of patient irritation. "This is the fifth day in a row you came in to remind me, I know when lunch is."

Jade's eyebrow raised. Though it was said in a very pacifistic way, it almost seemed a little exasperated; the first taste of emotion she'd ever had from him. However, the red head didn't seem phased. "Okay!" She said in her airy-fairy self. "Then we'll go ahead and start!"

"Yeah, I'll catch you later." The redhead waved ecstatically before skipping – yes, skipping – out of view. Jade rolled her eyes and made to get up, waiting for the usual parting words.

They didn't come. Instead, Beck almost seemed to hesitate. "Hey, wanna come to lunch with us?"

"With you and Ms. Sunshine and Rainbows?"

He laughed again and for some reason she cracked a small grin. "Is Sunshine and Rainbows better or worse than 'I've-been-here-for-two-days-but-I'm-better-than-you'?" His brown eyes twinkled with mischief, the slight aloofness causing a small reaction deep inside her.

Jade smiled sincerely. "Depends."

**-(..)-**

"This is Cat."

The redhead waved ecstatically. "Hey! You're Jade, right? Beck talks about yo-"

"Not cool Cat," the said boy muttered. Cat took a gulp and stopped talking, before she broke out into a large smile.

"So Jade, what do you like?"

The girl thought about it, leaning back slightly as her fingers drummed the table outdoor. It was her first time she was eating with other people, and though she was fine with Beck the rest was a little - well very – different from her. She knew them briefly in her drama class but she never bothered to associate with them.

"I can tell you what I don't like," she offered with almost poison dripping from her tone. However, she was surprised once again when Cat grinned.

"Ooo, what is it?"

"Well there are _many_ things… like redheads." Beck gave her a look but she didn't care, she found this little girl a little _too_ bubbly. Cat's eyes grew large and for a second Jade almost felt a little bad about what she said – wow that's a first – but the redhead's eyes filled with understanding.

"Oooh I know what you mean. Sometimes they can just be so…" the girl gave a very large twitch that got Beck staring at her too.

"Uhh, your hair-"

"Oh, it's not natural, I'm actually a brunette!"

"Joyful." Jade responded. Cat just grinned like she said the most fascinating thing of the century and enthusiastically continued to drink her water. It was at that point a group of girls passed their table. She felt their eyes rake over them. Jade curled her lip; she didn't like the way their eyes settled on her and then Beck.

They seemed like the dancer type – lean, fit, curvy, and full of sex appeal. The blonde at the front stopped, hip out, and said in an unnaturally sweet voice: "Hey Beck."

"Hey," he replied. Jade felt her eyes narrow. His voice was the exact same, polite, and almost misleading. She didn't like it.

"Why are you hanging out with…" they made a small gesture to her. Jade suddenly felt repulsed and scrutinized. She felt Beck's eyes flicker to her, the overly long silence causing an uncomfortable prickle in her skin. Even Cat wasn't offering any random phrases to change the topic. The silence stretched on, each second inviting more very rude words to flicker into Jade's mind.

"She's cool," Beck finally said, eyes still on her.

"Yeah but she's so emo," said the brunette closer to the front of her little group. Jade noticed with disdain how her crop top was a little too _cropped_-

"Nah, have you tried to talk to her before?"

"Psh, like we'd talk to losers like her."

"Am I invisible to you?" Jade interjected. The entire outdoor cafeteria went quiet. The girls looked at her; she could practically feel their eyes poking holes in her clothes.

"Unfortunately, no." Snapped the blonde.

"Unfortunately," Jade imitated, "I don't like you. So I suggest you bug off before someone gets an _'uh-oh'_."

The girls fell silent and she could feel Beck and Cat gazing at her in surprise. Jade didn't care though. She didn't. She didn't care if the only friends who really cared about her were now staring at her like she was some sort of different being. She spoke her mind, it never did anything wrong before.

Cat finally piped up. "Yeah, I think you guys should go."

The myriad of hair whipped to the speaker before the girls stalked off. Jade, checking her nails casually, still felt their eyes on her. A long silence stretched, boring her. "What?"

"That was pretty cool, but I probably wouldn't do it again." Beck replied, that small dimpled smile appearing on his face again. "But still… never heard a girl speak her mind before."

"_Ever._" Cat echoed, almost as if in wonder. Suddenly her eyes lit up. "I'm hungry." She said with an air of seriousness. And with that, the redhead got up and skipped away.

Jade stared after her with her mouth hanging open. "Does she always-"

"Yep."

**-(..)-**

Days passed and Jade found herself falling into the same routine. Cat was… nicer than she thought. She actually enjoyed hanging out with her. Beck was different. Beck was interesting – in a way she couldn't take her eyes off him kind-of-way. The routine was always the same, Beck would stop by her desk in science and they'd both walk to where Cat was eating lunch. However today, Beck left earlier than she did promising they'd meet up at the lunch table. She didn't like it, but she left him. Thus, she sat at the lunch table, eating a wrap, when Cat popped her tray down with enthusiasm.

"Ohmigod, guess what?"

"What," Jade responded, deadpan. She was used to this kind of greeting by now.

"My dad just got a dog!"

"Congratulations." Jade said with no emotion. Cat giggled and hummed to herself, opening her hot lunch with relish.

"He's the cutest! Beck would love him – he always wanted a dog."

Jade's head whipped up as she swallowed. "What?"

"Ohmigosh I meant he'd love my _dog_ and not my _dad_, that probably came out wrong-"

"No I meant about the dog!" Jade cut in furiously, with almost an air of aggression dripping from her tone. Cat looked at her with surprise, a small bit of cheese dripping from her ravioli that was on her fork.

"Oh. Yeah, Beck always wanted a dog."

"Why hasn't he told me any of this?"

"Because you haven't asked?" said the cool male voice as he slid in beside Jade. She noticed his eyes were filled with interest as he began to unwrap a sandwich for lunch. "What kind?"

"Shih-tsu!" Cat sang back, before shoveling a large helping of ravioli into her mouth. She chewed enthusiastically and swallowed, taking a large swig of her water. "And like, he's so tiny… and is brown and white." She giggled again.

"Sounds cute," Beck said, as he took a sip from his large lemonade. He always drank the same lemonade – it was never water or soda.

"Where were you?" Jade interjected unexpectedly, staring at Beck.

"What?"

"You were late. You were called out by that girl and you _were late_. What were you doing?"

Beck's eyebrow raised. "She uh, told me she liked me."

_What?_ Jade's eyes widened at this. _Someone likes_ _Beck? Impossible. No way. He's pretty good looking and is a great actor but __**who**__ would like him? Absolutely ridiculous. That girl is probably a slut. Yeah, that's it. Just wants a pretty boy for some action._

Cat seemed oblivious to Beck's silent observing of Jade and the said girl's fuming. "Oooo how did that go?"

"I turned her down, I don't like her."

Jade felt the fire she didn't even notice inside her subside. Cat sighed dramatically at this.

"Aww I feel bad for the girl! Getting her heart broken like that… maybe you should've given her a chance!"

_No he shouldn't have._

"I can't, Cat. I have someone I like already."

_That's good- wait what?_

"Who is it?"

_Yeah, who is it?_

"Can't tell you, sorry Cat."

_Then I guess I have to go murder someone. _

"That's okay… I probably wouldn't tell myself either." Cat shrugged and got up. "I'm gonna go find Andre. Sucks he doesn't have lunch with us!"

"See ya." Beck said as the redhead waved cheerfully and left the table. He took another bite out of his sandwich until his eyes slowly rolled back onto Jade. "What?"

"Nothing," she replied quickly. She didn't even notice she was staring at him. Blue met brown for a long time until she broke the gaze. She played with her wrap, barely eaten, in her hands. She finally stood up after another lengthily silence. "I gotta go."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know, to go kick puppies?" His mouth fell and then she remembered what Cat said – about him liking dogs. "Oh, sorry, I forgot that you like dogs."

He laughed again, causing a small thing inside Jade flare. "I'll let that one slide. See you tomorrow Jade."

"Bye."

For some reason a small satisfied smile kept playing on her lips. She couldn't get rid of it – or didn't try.

**-(..)-**

She slammed her locker shut, causing the people around her to give her reproachful looks as the broke away, whispering. "What do you want?" she said. To anyone, it would've sounded poisonous – aggressive, even. But she was feeling just the opposite, a giddy disbelief he was hanging by her locker.

"I was wondering if you were ready for the science test tomorrow," Beck replied, leaning against the locker beside her.

"And why wouldn't I be?"

"You fell asleep in class. _Again._" The playful banter had a smile on her face, a small one she allowed while she was still facing away from him. But he noticed the upturn in her lips – because a hand went to her shoulder. "We could study together."

"I think I'll be fine." With smug satisfaction, she showed him her last quiz result. His eyes widened.

"Woah, you got higher than me?"

"Surprise surprise," she smirked. Beck looked abashed, if not playfully offended at her tone. "Maybe I should tutor _you_."

"Maybe you should." He smiled mischievously.

"Maybe I will." She copied his smile right down to the dimples.

**-(..)-**

"I was asked out again."

"Great."

"She was kind of good looking."

"Good for you."

"But I turned her down."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Congratulations."

She tried hard not to show how angry she felt – how ridiculously angry she felt – and suppressed the urge to find that girl who said that to him and strangle her. Or beat her. Or both.

And she desperately wanted to wipe off that ridiculously charming smile off his face. He was _enjoying _this, she swore, and she was going to scream at him if he continued to do this to her.

They were walking to the parking lot, a new habit that was added into Jade's ever changing routine. He walked her to class now, gave her a hug here and there, and all of these whirlwind changes were making her breathless. But she liked it. She even liked Andre, another one from their improv class who joined them as first semester melted into the second.

But his eyes followed her – she could feel it – as she walked. He was holding a can of lemonade, leisurely droning about the latest girl who asked him out. She seriously was going to punch him soon if he continued.

"But she totally wasn't my type. I mean _she_ was pretty hot, I think, and-"

"Can you _shut up?_" Jade finally snapped, irritation bursting from her chest and making her raise her voice. She suddenly realized what this feeling was – it was jealousy. The emotions that were probably bottled up for months suddenly spilled. "Why don't you friggin ask that girl you like so much _out_ and stop telling me your _sop stories _about how every being with tits is asking you out! Because _I don't care_!"

His smile grew wider, that annoying dimpled smile that always had her reacting, and his lips curved teasingly upwards as she glared at him. "Really?"

"_Really._"

"You don't care?"

"I don't give a _shit_."

"Okay, go out with me?"

"I – wait, _what_?"

His smile grew wider, and his eyes locked onto hers. Blue against brown.

"Don't leave me hanging."

She felt heat prickling from his gaze, how warmth spread from her and filled her completely. He stood there still, his smile confident but starting to waver at her silence.

"But I'm a loser."

"I don't think you are."

"I'm mean to everyone."

"Nope, you're nice to me, and _kind of_ nice to Cat and Andre."

"You have so many other options."

"Are you starting to get self conscious? Because that is _so _not like you."

She blinked. He was smiling – that stupidly cute smile of his – and it could be hers. His long hair, his brown eyes, it could be hers. She smiled a little, and shrugged.

"Not really," Jade responded nonchalantly, turning around and continuing to walk. She could feel Beck's incredulous stare on her back, filling her with almost a giddy satisfaction. "Well hurry up, my boyfriend shouldn't be lagging behind me like that."

Beck laughed, the tinkling filling her with a prickly happiness, as he jogged to catch up to her as he threw an arm around her shoulder. She laughed a little at his confidence, hearing him laugh as well, because she knew she sensed a flash of insecurity from him as well. Suddenly, this high school seemed like a good idea. She felt heat radiating off her neck, how his hand was playing with her back pack strap, how it felt all so natural.

"I knew you'd say yes." He said. His voice was just slightly husky, slightly giddy. It tickled her lips, imprinted itself into her mind, caused her heart to flutter as she felt his lips brush her ear.

For some strange, alien reason, she decided to leave it at that.


End file.
